mlpfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Wyjście smoka/Transkrypt
:Fluttershy: pluje Nie za prędko Angel, mój króliczku, żeby cię brzuch nie rozbolał. chichocze Nie no, zjadłeś zdecydowanie za mało. Jeszcze nie pora na zabawę. Wiem, że chcesz pobiegać, ale proszę ... jeszcze trzy kęsy. Dwa kęsy? Jeden mały kęs? Tak ładnie proszę. wzdycha :Angel: kaszle :Fluttershy: Ojej Angel, dobrze się czujesz? :Angel: kaszle :Fluttershy: Kaszlesz, bo w gardle ugrzązł ci kawałek marchewki? :Angel: kaszle :Fluttershy: Chcesz się napić wody? :Angel: kaszle :Fluttershy: wzdycha A może to przez ten wielki czarny kłąb dymu? Rozumiem, że to miało znaczyć... tak. :piosenka tytułowa] :Lektor: My Little Pony: Przyjaźń to magia - Wyjście smoka :Fluttershy: Pomocy. Na pomoc. Proszę? Pomocy? Widziałam paskudną czarną chmurę dymu! Jest coraz bliżej-- ach! :Rainbow Dash: Spokojnie, nie bój się Fluttershy, to tylko ja, przyszła rekordzistka Equestrii w odbijaniu piłki. Dwieście sześć, dwieście siedem... :Pinkie Pie: Rekord! Koniecznie należy to uczcić :Fluttershy: Nie Pinkie Pie, to nie jest odpowiednia chwila. Teraz należy panikować. Trzeba-- :Pinkie Pie: Ooo! Potrzebne nam będą balony! Balonik dla każdego kucyka w Ponyville! :Fluttershy: Słuchaj, widziałam dym, a tam gdzie jest dym, tam się pali i-- :Pinkie Pie: Policzmy. Jeden, dwa, trzy, cztery, pięć, sześć... :Rainbow Dash: Dwieście trzynaście, dwieście czternaście, dwieście piętnaście... :Pinkie Pie: Siedem... :Rainbow Dash: Pinkie Pie! Teraz muszę zacząć od nowa! :Fluttershy: Wszyscy będziemy musieli zacząć od nowa w nowym miasteczku, bo nasze za kilka chwil... :Pinkie Pie: Hej, Rainbow Dash, zaczekaj! :Fluttershy: Och, proszę, to sytuacja awaryjna. Słuchajcie mnie proszę... :Twilight Sparkle: Posłuchajcie! Nad Equestrią pojawiły się kłęby dymu! :Fluttershy: To właśnie próbowałam wam-- :Twilight Sparkle: Ale nie martwcie się. Dostałam list od księżniczki Celestii i dowiedziałam się, że nie ma żadnego pożaru. :Fluttershy: Och, całe szczęście. :Twilight Sparkle: Ten dym pochodzi od smoka. :Kucyki: wzdychają :Fluttershy: E... s-smoka? :Applejack: Ale jak to możliwe? Skąd wziął się smok i co robi w Equestrii? :Twilight Sparkle: Drzemie. :Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy i Pinkie Pie: Hę? :Twilight Sparkle: Z listu od księżniczki wynika, że uciął sobie drzemkę. A chrapiąc wypuszcza kłęby dymu. :Pinkie Pie: Powinien pójść do lekarza, bo to chyba nie jest normalne. :Rarity: Wiecie, całe szczęście, że to dym, a nie ogień. Ale jak możemy temu zaradzić? :Rainbow Dash: Ja mam pomysł co z nim zrobić! Przegonić go! A masz! I masz! :Twilight Sparkle: Musimy przekonać go, żeby drzemał sobie gdzie indziej. Księżniczka Celestia wyznaczyła nas do tej misji i nie możemy jej zawieść. W przeciwnym razie Equestria zatonie w dymie na przynajmniej sto lat. :Fluttershy: wzdycha :Rarity: Hmm, a podobno sen to samo zdrowie. :Twilight Sparkle: No dobrze, uważajcie! Musimy przygotować się do drogi. To może być dość długa podróż, spotkajmy się tutaj za godzinę. :Rainbow Dash: Dobra dziewczyny, słyszałyście? Los Equestrii jest w naszych rękach. Damy radę, prawda? :Applejack, Pinkie Pie, i Rarity: się :Fluttershy: Ech, no nie wiem... :Rainbow Dash: Raaa! :Applejack: Jaaa! :Pinkie Pie: chichocze Uch, to znaczy, grrr! :Rarity: Oooch! Znacznie lepiej! Naprzód! :Fluttershy: jęczy :Applejack: Ruszajmy! :Fluttershy: Em, a może... nie? jęczy :Twilight Sparkle: Uwaga dziewczyny, słuchajcie! Wybrałam najkrótszą trasę, ale będziemy musiały trzymać tempo, jeżeli chcemy dotrzeć na górę przed zmrokiem. :Fluttershy: M-n-na górę? :Twilight Sparkle: Smok ukrywa się w jaskini na samym szczycie. :Applejack: Tam chyba jest dość zimno. :Rainbow Dash: No pewnie że zimno. Im wyżej w górach, tym robi się zimniej. :Rarity: Dobrze, że wzięłam szalik. :Pinkie Pie: Uuu! Śliczny! :Rainbow Dash: Haha, no tak, w tym będzie ci znacznie cieplej. :Fluttershy: Em, przepraszam, Twilight? Wiem, że jesteś zajęta, ale... :Twilight Sparkle: Aha. Tak, tędy też można. :Fluttershy: Gdybym mogła jednak się... :Twilight Sparkle: Aha. Nie, to miejsce lepiej ominąć. :Fluttershy: Bo, em, pomyślałam sobie, że wiesz... może powinnam raczej zostać tu w Ponyville. :Twilight Sparkle: Aha. :Fluttershy: Dobrze, dzięki. Zostanę na miejscu-- :Twilight Sparkle: Czekaj! Musisz z nami iść. Masz kontakt z dzikimi zwierzętami. To się może przydać. :Fluttershy: Ale ja chyba nie-- :Twilight Sparkle: I nie martw się o swoje zwierzątka. Spike powiedział, że chętnie się nimi zajmie. :Spike: Możesz na mnie liczyć! Ooo! Hej! Hej! Stać! :Fluttershy: Boję się, że jednak nie da rady. Może... ale... ale jęczy :Rainbow Dash: Jesteś pewna, że powinnyśmy brać ze sobą Fluttershy? Ona boi się własnego cienia! Będzie spowalniała wyprawę. :Twilight Sparkle: Eee tam. Troszkę się denerwuje. Gdy już ruszymy wszystko będzie dobrze. :Fluttershy: krzyczy :Twilight Sparkle: No dobrze, to... w drogę! :Fluttershy: Nie... nie...! krzyczy :smoka :Fluttershy: wzdycha :Rainbow Dash: Ło, co to było? :Twilight Sparkle: Tak właśnie brzmi chrapanie smoka. :Fluttershy: To bardzo... wysoko! :Rainbow Dash: W końcu to góra! Polecę tam i wszystko sprawdzę! :Applejack: Nie, zaczekaj. Uważam, że powinnyśmy wejść razem, tak będzie bezpieczniej. :Rainbow Dash: No dobrze, trudno. :Rarity: Podobno jedyną rzeczą, który błyszczy bardziej niż łuska smoka, są klejnoty, z których smoki budują gniazda. U, może przy okazji uda mi się go przekonać, by odstąpił mi kilka błyskotek. :Pinkie (udaje smoka): Witaj u mnie w jaskini Rarity, poczęstuj się brylantem. ryczy :śmiech :Twilight Sparkle: Dziewczyny, nie pora teraz na śmiechy. Fluttershy, znasz się na dzikich zwierzętach, myślisz, że jaki będzie ten smok? Fluttershy? :Rainbow Dash: Hej, a ty na co czekasz? Na zaproszenie? :Pinkie Pie: Ooo, tak się składa, że mam jedno! :Fluttershy: Ale tu jest tak... tak... stromo. :Rainbow Dash: No pewnie, przecież to urwisko! Nie mogłabyś na przykład wznieść się w powietrze? :Pinkie Pie: Właśnie Fluttershy, przecież umiesz! Zamachaj skrzydłami. :Fluttershy: Em... dobrze. :smoka :Fluttershy: jęczy :Rainbow Dash: Och. :Fluttershy: stęka :Twilight Sparkle: Och, tylko marnujemy czas! Co ty robisz? :Applejack: Sprawdzę jak przeprowadzić ją dookoła góry inną drogą. :Rainbow Dash: stęka Dookoła góry? To wam zajmie z milion godzin. :Fluttershy: jęczy :smoka :kozy :Applejack: Nie martw się Twilight. Będziemy tam za dwa stuknięcia kopytem. :Pinkie Pie: Juhu, i znów wygrywam! :Rarity: Uch, trzydziesty piąty raz z rzędu! Gramy do siedemdziesięciu jeden? :Applejack: sapie Udało. Nam. Się. sapie :Rainbow Dash: Mówiłam, że to im zajmie milion godzin. :Fluttershy: przełyka :Twilight Sparkle: Teraz ty Fluttershy. :Fluttershy: Ale.. to.. tak... daleko. :Twilight Sparkle: No chodź, proszę cię! Powinnyśmy już być znacznie dalej! :Applejack: Spróbuj po prostu skoczyć. :Fluttershy: Ja-- :smoka :Fluttershy: No nie wiem. :Hop Skip and Jump song :Fluttershy: No dobrze. Próbuję. Skok... :Applejack: Brawo. :Twilight Sparkle: Dobrze. :Rarity: Jesteś blisko. :Fluttershy: Teraz lot. :Twilight Sparkle: Tylko nie patrz w dół. :Fluttershy: jęczy :Rainbow Dash: Och. :Fluttershy: Jednak zapomniałam skoczyć. :Twilight Sparkle: Tu musimy być cicho. Według mapy ten obszar zagrożony jest lawinami. Niewielki hałas może ściągnąć nam na głowę burzę skał. :Fluttershy: A... lawi... lawi ... :Twilight Sparkle: Ciii! :Fluttershy: LAWINA! :oddychają z ulgą :hałas :Wszyscy: Lawina! Uciekajmy! :Twilight Sparkle: O nie! Aaa! :kaszlenie :Applejack: Nic się nikomu nie stało? :Twilight Sparkle: Mnie nie, dzięki tobie. :Pinkie Pie: Juhu! Poproszę jeszcze raz! :Rarity: Ha! Na takie okazje zawsze mam przy sobie coś specjalnego. O nie, chyba zapomniałam wziąć do tego pasującą tiarę. :Rainbow Dash: Ech, zdaje mi się, że mamy większy kłopot, niż twoje dopasowane dodatki. :Fluttershy: Em, przepraszam. :Applejack: Och, nie przejmuj się aż tak kochana. :Twilight Sparkle: Spokojnie, musimy po prostu wzdycha znów się wspiąć. :stęki :Rarity: Najmocniej przepraszam. :Rainbow Dash: To nie twoja wina. :Fluttershy: jęczy :Rainbow Dash: Nadal uważasz, że zabranie Fluttershy to nie był błąd? :Twilight Sparkle: To się za chwilę okaże. Jesteśmy. Rainbow Dash, spróbuj skrzydłami rozgonić dym :Rainbow Dash: Mm-hmm. :Twilight Sparkle: Rarity i Pinkie Pie, wasze zadanie do odwrócenie uwagi smoka, jeśli tam się zrobi za gorąco. :zabawka :Twilight Sparkle: Applejack, jesteś gotowa na wypadek, gdyby chciał nas zaatakować? Oczywiście nie powinno do tego dojść, bo Fluttershy spróbuje go delikatnie obudzić, a potem postarajmy się spokojnie wytłumaczyć mu, dlaczego powinien stąd odejść. Czy jesteście gotowe? :potakiwania :Twilight Sparkle: Super, dzięki. Zatem wchodzimy! A więc, jak obudzić smoka, tak żeby go nie zdenerwować? Fluttershy? No proszę cię, chodź! stęknięcie Musimy to zrobić! stękając Rusz się! Im dłużej ten smok śpi, tym więcej dymu zakrywa nasze niebo. :Fluttershy: Ale-- ja-- nie mogę wejść do jaskini. :Reszta: Uch! :Rainbow Dash: No to super! Okazuje się, że ona się boi nawet jaskiń. :Fluttershy: Nie boję się jaskiń, tylko się boję... :Applejack: Czego? Nie słyszę. :Fluttershy: Boję się się. :Twilight Sparkle: Czego? :Fluttershy: Boję się smoków! :smoka :kaszlenie :Twilight Sparkle: Ale Fluttershy. Przecież twój talent to porozumiewanie się z różnymi stworzeniami. :Fluttershy: Tak, dlatego że nie są smokami. :Rainbow Dash: Nie przesadzasz?! Widziałyśmy, jak bez mrugnięcia okiem poradziłaś sobie z przerażającą mantykorą. :Fluttershy: Tak, ponieważ to nie był smok. :Pinkie Pie: Spike jest smokiem, a jego się nie boisz. :Fluttershy: Tak, bo on nie jest wielkim, potwornym, przerażającym, obnażającym straszne zębiska, i ostrą łuskę, i wielkie kły, ziejący dymem, mogący jednym chapnięciem połknąć kucyka w całości, nadnaturalnie wyrośniętym smokiem! :smoka :Fluttershy: jęczy :Twilight Sparkle: Ale skoro aż tak boisz się smoków, czemu nie powiedziałaś nam tego zanim przeszłyśmy taki szmat drogi. :Fluttershy: Dlatego, że się bałam. :Rainbow Dash: Och. :Applejack: Wszystkie boimy się tego smoka. :Rainbow Dash: Z wyjątkiem mnie! :Applejack: Prawie wszystkie boimy się tego smoka, ale powierzono nam zadanie. Idź tam z Twilight i pokaż, że jesteśmy ponad to. :Fluttershy:Tyl-- ko, że-- ja nie-- nie mogę. :Twilight Sparkle: Och, Fluttershy. :Twilight Sparkle: Idę sama! On pewnie po prostu nawet nie wie, że dymi, prawda? :potakiwania :Twilight Sparkle: Panie smoku. :Smok: charczy :Twilight Sparkle: Eee... przepraszam. :Smok: charczy :Twilight Sparkle: Panie smoku. :Smok: charczy :Twilight Sparkle: Och super, obudził się pan! Pozwoli pan, że się przedstawię, nazywam się Twilight-- :Smok: ziewa :Twilight Sparkle: Uch! Uch! Sparkle i wraz z przyjaciółkami mieszkamy w Equestrii. Ponyville, dokładniej mówiąc. Przybyłyśmy zapytać, czy nie znalazłby pan innego miejsca do drzemania, bo jak się okazuje, bardzo intensywnie pan chrapie i przy każdym chrapnięciu wypuszcza pan kłęby czarnego dymu. kaszle Equestria nie przetrwa stu lat w całkowitych ciemnościach. Rozumie pan, prawda? :Smok: się :Twilight Sparkle: Poszuka pan sobie innego domku? kaszle :Twilight Sparkle: kaszle :Smok: chrapie :Wszyscy: kaszlą :Rainbow Dash: No to kaszle udało się go przekonać. :Applejack: I co teraz? :Rarity: kaszle Sytuacja wymaga skorzystania z "kucykowego uroku". Pozwólcie dziewczęta. Bardzo przepraszam za to najście, odchrząkuje ale nie mogę tak po prostu odejść do domu i nie skomplementować pańskiej kolekcji. Jaka szkoda, że przez sto lat nikt nie zobaczy tych zachwycających łusek. :Smok: mruczy :Rarity: Moim zdaniem, szkoda czasu na drzemkę. Powinien pan wyjść i się pokazać. Ja oczywiście w tym czasie chętnie przypilnuję tych tu klejnotów. :Smok: warczy :Rarity: Tak blisko od wyciągnięcia brylantu. :Twilight Sparkle: Chcesz powiedzieć... od wyciągnięcia smoka. :Rarity: O, no tak, jasne. :dmuchawka :Applejack: A cóż to takiego? :Pinkie Pie: dmuchawka :Rarity: Kochanie, wyglądasz niemądrze. :Pinkie Pie: O to chodziło! Najlepszym sposobem na porozumienie są wspólne wygłupy. Cześć! :hałasy :Pinkie Pie: Pan smok nie ma poczucia humoru, niestety. :Rainbow Dash: Dość tego! Próbowałyśmy go przekonać rozmową, urokiem i tym dziwnym sposobem Pinkie... :Pinkie Pie: dmuchawka :Rainbow Dash: Najwyższa pora przestać marnować czas! Idę tam! :Twilight Sparkle: Rainbow! Nie! :Rainbow Dash: Wynocha stąd! uderzenie :Smok: kichnięcie warczy :Rainbow Dash: Yyy... przepraszam. :Smok: ryczy :Rainbow Dash: Aaaaaaa! :rozbijanych kręgli :Kucyki: Uch. :ryk :krzyki :Smok: ryczy :Kucyki: wzdychają :Smok: charczy :Kucyki: jęczą :Fluttershy: Jak śmiesz smoku. Jak śmiesz smoku! Posłuchaj no mnie dobrze! To, że jesteś aż taki duży, nie oznacza, że wolno ci się tak zachowywać! Może i masz wielkie zębiska i ostrą łuskę, być może ziejesz czarnym dymem i ogniem, ale nie wolno ci, powtarzam, nie wolno ci KRZYWDZIĆ MOICH PRZYJACIÓŁ. Rozumiemy się? :Smok: jęczy :Fluttershy: Słucham? :Smok: Ale ta tęczowa mnie kopnęła. :Fluttershy: Bardzo cię za to przepraszam, ale jesteś od niej większy i powinieneś być mądrzejszy. Powinieneś też wiedzieć, że twoje pozornie nieszkodliwe chrapanie, może być niebezpieczne dla zdrowia innych stworzeń. :Smok: Ale ja-- :Fluttershy: Żadnych mi tu "ale" panie smoku! Co masz mi teraz do powiedzenia? Pytam, co masz mi teraz do powiedzenia? :Smok: płacze :Fluttershy: No już dobrze, nie płacz proszę. Nie jesteś takim złym smokiem, po prostu się pogubiłeś. Pakuj swoje rzeczy i spróbuj znaleźć sobie nowe miejsce do spania. Będzie dobrze. :Kucyki: radości :Twilight Sparkle: Dokonałaś tego! Wiedziałam, że dasz radę! :Spike: sapie Powiedziałem, chodź tu! Jak ta Fluttershy się z wami w ogóle dogaduje. :Twilight Sparkle: Spike, napiszesz list? :Spike: wzdycha Z przyjemnością. :Twilight Sparkle: Kochana Księżniczko Celestio :Z radością zawiadamiam, że smok opuścił naszą krainę, a przekonała go do tego moja przyjaciółka, Fluttershy. Nauczyłam się dzisiaj, że nie należy tracić wiary w przyjaciół, bo to od nich czerpiemy siłę do działania i przezwyciężania strachu. ::Twoja, jak zawsze wierna studentka, ::Twilight Sparkle. :Applejack: Twilight! Chodź, zobacz to! Jeszcze pięć razy i pobije rekord! :Rainbow Dash: Trzysta czterdzieści siedem, trzysta czterdzieści osiem... :ryk :Rainbow Dash: Uwaga! Smok! :śmiechy :Rainbow Dash: Czemu się śmiejecie? Wrócił ten okropny smok! :Pinkie Pie: ryczy :Rainbow Dash: Pinkie Pie, przestraszyłaś mnie! To znaczy... eee... oderwałaś mnie od pobicia rekordu. :Fluttershy: Nie przejmuj się, Rainbow Dash. Nie każdy musi być taki odważny jak ja. krzyczy :śmiechy :końcowewymienia polską ekipę dubbingową en:Transcripts/Dragonshy de:Transkripte/Drachenscheu pt:Transcrições/Dracofobia ru:Стенограммы/Укрощение дракона sv:Transkript/Drakblyg Kategoria:Transkrypty 1 sezonu